


If I Could Only Make Her Smile Then She'd Be Mine

by CaffeineChic



Series: Domesticated Sexay [23]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineChic/pseuds/CaffeineChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was innocuous, as all their fights tended to be</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Only Make Her Smile Then She'd Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my fic to one place - originally posted 2009

If I Could Only Make Her Smile Then She'd Be Mine by CaffeineChic

* * *

 

It was innocuous, as all their fights tended to be (disagreements had merit, spirited debates of strong willed people). She doesn't remember what it was about; only that she had known it was stupid and pointless as it was happening. They never raise their voices when they fight. Just aim their words with precise marksmanship. They never miss.

They go to bed angry, not speaking, not touching. All huffs and tussles and annoyance (at themselves).

She is crying but doesn't notice. (he does) Tears for things that matter and those that don't.

She is happy (aside from this) and at home and in love (and lying in the dark after a stupid argument). There is no pride to swallow (just air to clear). She speaks his name through the dusk. Apologises and forgiveness in a single sound. He says hers back. Fingers lace and bodies meet to tangle.

She is lost then, in this moment, in their silent absolution. In the feel of _home_ and things being right.

Love is set airborne.

As he says it. And she says it. Which is neither often nor necessary. Because they both know it and feel it. But sometimes to be _sure_ (ensure, insure, assure).

She tries to speak, to tell him why she snapped, why she aches and why she doesn't. Why everything is right when she thinks more should be wrong.

It would take longer to describe it all then it does to feel it. The meaning lost in an attempt at meaningful words.

Words (that can hurt)  
Words (that can heal)  
Words (that are sometimes just that. words)

"I feel..." she says (as peace rushes her veins)  
"I feel..." she says (as guilt at contentment in such horrific times floods her system)

Open. Close. Her throat pushes no sound out.

Words. Just words.

"I feel." Love glows from her in iridescent beams. The peace, the guilt, the fear, the joy...all interspersing colours on the spectrum of the glimmer. (lighting dusk into a sunrise) She tries to frame it but it can't be enclosed, won't stand still long enough to be circumscribed by sentences. Besides. It's all just words. Descriptions of feelings. Descriptions not feelings. They never equate. How can they?

Water in her hands.

Water in her hands, leaking between her fingers, where her palms touch You can't hold water in your hands to offer it. It ends up less than what it started as. Try and try and try to scoop up more and more and keep on passing it. Water just ends up everywhere, drops soaking things you never meant to touch. Its never quite...right. So much gets left on your hands, drying back into your skin.

(words leaking through her teeth, dripping from her open mouth, spilling back on her. talk and talk and talk some more. a waterfall of epistles.)

"Truce?"  
"Truce."

He shakes her hand firmly and formally to seal it and she dissolves into giggles. (ludicrous ends to ludicrous fights. as always. the last one ended with a salute. he always makes her laugh.)

They speak love again (at the same time, she laughs hard against his chest)

He tends towards kissing her after he says it, chasing intangibility with the tactile. (on her brow, or the corner of her smile, on the inch of skin where neck meets shoulder. soft and slow)

She tends towards wrapping herself around him, imprinting with her body. (arms around his neck, his waist, from head to toe, pressing out the distance. tight and complete)

Words. Water.

Sometimes you just need to bring the person to the well. Let them take it themselves.

She raises up to kiss his mouth.


End file.
